The Return of Missy
by xxxANIMEOTAKUxxx
Summary: I don't think I was even using any brain power when I created this disgusting monster of a story... AizenxOC I guess it's kinda a sequal to "How to Defeat Aizen 101" It won't really make sense if you don't read that first... So read it! MEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH


HI PEOPLEZZZ!!! ZE ANIMEOTAKU IS BACK!!! And before you all decide to team up and kill me, you should hear me out first… Okaaayyy… So the reason I haven't been on in forever is… First, kinda forgot my password… Then when I tried to recover it, but then a giant invisible sewer monster ate my internet… then I was gonna try to reconnect, but then Grimmy kitty came and told me if I did, he'd slice me up with Pantera… and then school started, so it kinda got pushed back a bit… And I just remembered to finally get my password back, SO I'M HERE NOW!!!

Anyway… I was epically bored, so I decided to make a sequel to my other story. Sooo…. Yeahhhh…. Here it is….

It was a couple of years after Aizen Sousuke's _traumatizing_ nightmare. Even if it may not look it, the man still walked faster then usual, beads of sweat crawling down the back of his neck. He was on his way to his throne room. A new arrancar was going to be born today. Apparently the new arrancar was going to be one of the very rare Vastro Lordes. It would greatly help his army to have this hollow on his side.

Aizen's long strides eventually led him to a side door for his, Gin's, and Tousen's personal use. He opened the door and walked in, please to find all of his Espada waiting for him. Gin and Tousen were waiting for him as well.

Aizen sat on his throne and removed the Hogyoku from its protective container in the floor. The Vastro Lorde stood there patiently, waiting for untold power. Its mask looked strangely similar to something in that TV show from Japan. What was the name of it again…?

"Ya look like Cubone-kun from Pokémon!" Gin said with his usual grin. So that's were he had recognized it from. Gin was always watching that stupid show. Pushing that aside, he stepped in front of the hollow. It was very short and only came up to his elbow. Aizen held up the Hogyoku and pushed his reiatsu into it. The entire room flashed a brilliant green.

_I can't believe everything is running this smoothly._

Suddenly, Aizen felt something smack against his face. He lifted his hand up and felt something along the lines of very cheap plastic. By now the green light had faded. He pulled the plastic away from his face and saw it was the same Cubone mask that was on the hollow. But something was very wrong. He noticed something very small writing near the jawline:

**Made in China.**

He heard laughter and dropped the mask. Aizen could feel his hand shivering. Right in front of him was his very nightmare. A young girl with shoulder-length brown hair stood before him, just as she had those many months ago.

"Aizen, Aizen, Aizen…" she started, "I must say, this is starting to get easier and easier every time!"

Gin's grin grew even more, "Ne, Aizen. She ain't a hollow. Looks like a human if ya ask me." Tousen ignored the grinning man next to him and faced the general direction of the girl. As for the Espada, never in a million years had they ever expected to see Aizen as they did now.

Aizen Sousuke was standing in front of a young girl who didn't look over 12, completely freaked out. Hid entire body visibly shook. One hand went to his cheek while the other pointed at the girl in front of him. He let out his (not so) sexy manly (girly) scream. (Koodoo, I just _had _to have it in here somewhere ;D). His knees failed him as he fell backwards onto Gin.

Gin stared at the girl in disbelief. His eyes were wide and his accent and his grin completely disappeared, "Whoa. You really gotta teach me how to do that, whoever you are…"

The girl kicked Aizen from Gin's hands. The man landed on the ground, still shivering, with the girl's foot on his stomach. She laughed, "Muahahahahaha!!!! The name's Melissa D. Katen and I'm gonna be queen of the hollows!!" The Espada just stared at the girl in disbelief. "Okay, okay, I was just joking. I just really love !#$ing with Aizen!! It's so much fun!"

Gin jumped up and down, clapping his hands, "OMG!!! I, LIKE, TOTALLY AGREE!! WE SHOULD, LIKE, TOTALLY, LIKE, DO SOMETHING, LIKE, THAT WOULD, LIKE, BE SUPER AWESOME AND LIKE, !#$ UP AIZEN, LIKE, SUPER BAD!!"

Missy looked up at the strange man, but soon broke out into a grin, "I like the way you think, Super-Amazing-Fox-Face-Like-Man-That-Is-So-Amazing-That-He-Would-Probably-Break-His-Face-One-Day-Because-He-Smiles-So-Much!"

And during that eventful name-calling time, Aizen had just enough time to sneak out of the room and off to his bedroom where he could try to hide for all of eternity, especially because that _monster_ was roaming around _his_ castle. But little did he know that Missy and Gin were planning a plannyful plan that included a bunch of super cool Espada dudes. Yeah.

Okie Dokeisss!!! Sorry if this isn't like, as good as my other thingy… I just really needed something to get my mind off of school cause school's boring and stuff… This is pretty much me improving a random story for about half an hour and I must say, for that amount of time, I am somewhat proud of myself…. I guess…

OMJ I'm finally done and I feel totally drunk but that can't be possible because I've never drinked in my life but I think I once got drunk off of water but that was a really really really long time ago omj it's like super late now and I gotta sleep but I'm so tired that I can't and stuff like that and yeah and I'm trying to think of more things to say but I'm kind of running out of ideas but I really want to see how far I can go until I run out of ide—

Okay, my brain just died.

You all can kill me for being away so long now.

P.S. – OMG is for noobs. Only _COOL_ people say OMJ (Oh My Jashin)!!!


End file.
